


Midnight Phone Call

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, gay babies, this one is more cute than funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventh teeny tiny drabble fic for these two. </p><p>Ezio is determined to comfort Leonardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



Ezio shed his clothes and crawled into his bed, wishing nothing more than to sleep. After a moment, he picked up his mobile phone from where it sat on his nightstand. Leonardo had always sent him a message by now, but he found that there was nothing of the sort on his phone. Ezio placed his phone back down, finding that a little odd but tried to think nothing of it. Leonardo was probably just as exhausted as he was. 

Awaking to the sound of angry buzzing was one of the worst ways to come out of sleep. Ezio jolted awake, briefly confused. His hand reached for his phone before his mind fully understood what was happening and he answered it. “Hello?” 

“Ezio, I’m sorry,” Leonardo was who spoke, sheepish and high-pitched. “I shouldn’t have rung.” 

“Leo,” Ezio sat up. In the dark he stood and blindly reached for his trousers. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, I just…” He paused. “Had a bad day. I wanted to hear your voice.” 

He didn’t like the way Leo said that. Drabbing the keys to his house and slipping shoes on, Ezio hurried toward the door. “Come downstairs and let me inside.” 

Leonardo sniffled. “Stay in bed, please. I’m fine.” 

“My friend, that means you’re not fine.” Ezio had already left the house. Leonardo was clearly not going to open the door for him and he would have to find another way, even if it was full night and the only light was the street lights. Leonardo’s bedroom was on the second story of his house and Ezio scoped it out as he jumped the fence dividing their properties. 

“My uncle passed away,” Leonardo revealed without prompting. His voice had gone tight and strained. “I miss him.” 

“Tell me about him,” Ezio suggested. He figured out a way up the building. Pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear to still hear Leonardo speak as he began to climb. It would not be easy but for Leonardo he would do it. 

“He was so kind. At Christmas when I was a kid, he used to give me the best paint brushes he could find.” 

Ezio had enough practice rock climbing under his belt to be able to scale the building quickly. Once he reached the bedroom window, he positioned himself up where he would not be whacked by an opening window. Curtains concealed his view of inside but he would see the light from a lamp. “Leo, open your curtains.” 

Shock brought him partially out of his misery. “What?” 

“Please.” 

“I don’t–” Leonardo’s light footsteps could be heard inside. “You didn’t…” 

The curtains were cautiously opened and Leonardo stood there, mouth ajar and his eyes pink. Ezio could hear the phone beep as Leonardo hung up, then opened the window. Pocketing his phone, Ezio leapt inside, smiling warmly at Leonardo. “What else was I to do?” 

“You just–” Leonardo let out a sob, tears coming to his eyes. “You just climbed a building for me and all I can do is cry!” 

Ezio eased his arms around Leonardo, holding him still and tight. He said nothing, instead simply kissing the side of Leonardo’s head tenderly.


End file.
